Friends Forever
by CracKHeaDwitskillz
Summary: Chapter 3, 4, and 5 is up! this isnt a manny and emma friends forever story its one about sean and the best friend he had back in wasaga. this story tells about his bestfriend's life without him and hisher life when they reunite. Read it first then judge.
1. The end to the beginning

**Title: Sht happens**

**Rated: M ( in later chaps u'll know y)**

**Summary: In Wasaga Beach befor eSean moved to Toronto he had a life that was full of mess but he had one person that he could always talk to and one that could always talk to him. This story tells about that best friend Sean had and what happens in her life with Sean gone. Some people are links to others and soon it will all click. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! even though i wish i at least knew Aubrey Graham aka Jimmy Brooks the most cutest and talented guy on degrassi!**

**Coupling (some sooner than others): Seamma, Palex, Jiberty(JT and Liberty), Talex(Tyler and Alex), Pyan(Paige and Ryan), Lammy(Latasia and Jimmy). new made up characters.**

**Hope ya like! **

**HOLLAAAAAA!**

A cool breeze blew as Latasia walked out the front doors of the juvenille detention center. She was finally out after a year and 2 months of lock down. She looked behind her telling herself she never wanted to go back. Walking throuhg the gates that truly lead to her freedom, one of the guards said low enough for her to hear and not her parents, "You'll be back."

Latasia slowly turned around eyeing the guard as the guard mouthed," You know it's true."

She said in her head, "No, it's not true, I'll never come back here."

But the guard was right, she did end up back at the place she vowed she'd never go back to.

After about a month of being out of juvie, one of her best friends, Sean had just gotten out of juvie too. They couldn't really spend a lot of time together because of house arrest for two months. After those two months were over, her, Sean and her other best friend Alex could catch up again, but less than two or three weeks later, Sean had to move.

Turns out some boys that hung out with the kid Sean had deafened, they wanted to get revenge. Sean's brother Tracker found out and he was not having his little brother going back to juvie for some stupid sht like that 'cause he knew no matter how much dudes there were Sean could handle it. On top of all that they were having even bigger problems with their so-called "_parents_" so Tracker decided that it was time to go, and find a new life. Latasia and Alex knew it was for the best but they hated that it had to happen like that.

The day Sean was going to leave they promised each other they would always keep in touch.

"Sean, when you done get in the car we gotta go" Tracker said walking out the house with the last box in his arms.

"Aight, I gotta say bye ta Tasia first" Sean said walking over to Latasia who sat in the grass thinking about everything that happened in her life, "So Tay, I guess it's a goodbye"

"Nah Sean, it's see ya latah, we fam and fam don't just up and leave okay?" she said getting up out the grass.

Sean smiled, he loved how Latasia always found the better way out, "I feel ya on that, so where's Alex?"

"She's at the hospital wit her mom, late last night when she got home from ya farewell party she found her in her bedroom unconscious seems like she ODed so Lexi called 911 and now she's there tryna figure out what happened. I just left from there that's why I kinda came late to help pack I was there all night with Lexi" She explained to him.

"Why didn't you call and tell me?" Sean said with concern in his voice.

"We didn't want to put anuthah big load on ya shoulders with the stuff wit ya parents and movin, we didn't want ta put more stress on you"

"I'm' a go by the hospital ta say bye ta her and see how her mom's doin "

They stood there for a few seconds in silence thinking about life, Tracker watch as the two talked he looked at Latasia and felt his heart ache. He loved the young girl, she was like a little sister to him and he knew with him and Sean gone her life would go down hill but he would try to pervent that from happening and keep in touch as much as possible.

"Man, Sean! I hate how all this is goin down!" Latasia said frustrated with the world.

" I know, me too but we can't change the past but we can work on makin the future better" he said wondering if life in Toronto would be better.

"Ay, ya'll I am soooo sorry ta broke this up but Sean we gotta go, we gotta get to the new place at a specific time, and if we don't leave now we're gonna be late" Tracker said walking up to the two.

"Okay, but can we please go by the hospital I gotta say bye to Alex" Sean said to Tracker.

"What happened ta Alex?"Traker said suddenly getting kinda scared.

"No, it's not her, it's her mom, seems like she ODed last night and I wanna see how she's doin'" Sean said to Tracker.

"Oh okay... "

"So Tasia,... one love..." Sean said opening his arms to bring her into a hug.

"One love" she whispered as she slowly walked into the hug, she felt like she was goind to cry but she wanted to be strong, "call me when you get to the place, tell me what it looks like and when you get ta that new school tell me about everyone; the guys, the girls you meet, even ya girlfriends that I know you will be havin, tell me everything"

"I will and you gotten tell me everything that be happenin down here, all da drama, and mess that Saga is known for" Sean said as they broke the hug.

"Okay, okay, now it's my turn ta say goodbye" Tracker said to Sean, "get in the car."

"Track,..." Latasia said with a smile on her face, he was a second older brother to her.

"Tasia, Tasia, Tasia, you know I'm gon miss you right?" he said looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, I know..."

"Now being a good big brother to you I'm gon be callin you too okay? You gonna tell me everything you tell Sean AND the things you can't tell him okay?" Tracker said with a serious look on his face.

"...okay Track" she said as her brought her into a hug, she loved when tracker hugged her, he had the same hugg like Sean and her father, the one that told you they loved you and will always protect you.

"I love you, Latasia"

"I love you too, Kenneth" she said using his real name, only her, his family and Alex knew his real name and she only used it in serious times.

They broke the hug and Latasia watched as they drove off in the Uhaul with her older brother Tyreec following behind in their truck.

"Tasia get some sleep!" Sean yelled from out the window.

"And Tay call Lexi on her cell and tell her I'm gon pick her up later and bring her to the house" Tyreec said to his little sister.

A tear rolled down her cheeck as she watched her best friend drive off on search of a new much better life.

**So here's the first chapter of my first story on this site. I don't think it was all that but I just wanted to tell how it kinda began. If ya liked it tell me and if ya hated it tell me too n tell me what i could do to improve it. R&R!!!!**


	2. plz

If you like the first chap tell me wat ya think i i dont have n e reviews

i need reviews people!!!!!!!!1


	3. cute but i still hate you

**With the absence of Sean in her life, she needed that type of male companionship. I mean, she had her older brother, Tyreec, who was 17 at the time and she could talk to him about anything but those days he was either at work or with his girlfriend. Her younger brother who was 11 was all about the video games and her youngest brother was a git (6 years-old).**

**At the time none of the guys in Wasaga were worthy to be the friend type and none of them wanted to be. All they wanted was to get your goodies. She dated a few guys but those didn't last very long, they just weren't the one she was looking for and the same thing went for Alex too.**

**There was this guy by the name of Jay Hogart, who was 14 (and Latasia was 12). All the girls loved him and wanted to get with him but Latasia hated him. She thought he was so fake, he was kind of cute but she hated how he acted.**

**One day while Latasia and Alex were at the beach chilling talking to some guys, Jay comes into the picture.**

**"Latasia!" someone called out from behind them.**

**Latasia slowly turned to see who called her, it was jay, "Damn, what does this dude want now?"**

**"Tasia, you knows he likes you, so stop frontin" Alex said with a smile on her face.**

**"Hey Latasia, sup Alex?" Jay said as he sat down on the blanket Alex and her shared.**

**"Hey Jay what's up?" Alex nugged Tasia to say something.**

**"Hello, Jayson" was all Latasia said, why would she waste her breathe and say more she hated this guy.**

**"Ay, Tasia, I'll be back, I'm gonna go get Kev ta buy ma a slushie, you want one?" Alex said standing up.**

**"Yeah, get me black cherry or blue raspberry" she said but she was thinking 'I hate you, why the hell you leavin me alone with this dude?"  
Alex knew exactly what she was thinking and said "Love you too, Tasia" and ran off.**

**Now there sitting on the blanket was Latasia and Jay.**

**There was a few seconds of silence, Jay just staring at her and Tasia couldn't take it anymore, "Aight Jay, what do you want?"**

**"A guy can't just sit here and admire your beautiful body?" Jay asked with a smirk on his face.**

**"No a guy can't and especially not you" she said getting a little heated.**

**"Aight, just calm down,... there is something or someone I want?" he said looking out at the water.**

**"What is it?"**

**"You..."**

**"Jay, I'm really getting tired of you" she said looking at him.**

**"I'm serious, I know you know I've been feelin you for a while and--" he said being cut off.**

**"Jay, you might be feelin me but guess what? I don't like you like that," she said with attitude but still trying to be as nice as she could, " My sister is your age why don't you want her?"**

**"Your sister hates me..." he said now turning to her.**

**"And you think I don't! Jay I hate you just as much as my sister does and maybe even more!" she said stop being nice and told him the truth.**

**"Maybe you wouldn't hate me if you got to know me" he said keeping his composure.**

**"I don't need to get to know you I hear things" she snapped back at him.**

**"Maybe what you're hearing is a bunch of lies."**

**"Well maybe they are but I don't wanna find out if they're true" she said not even trying to reason with him.**

**"...Aight, aight, I see how it's gonna be, I'll holla at cha when you're easier to talk to" he said getting up, kissing her on the cheek then he walked away.**

**Latasia couldn't believe it, this dude is real brave, he is sooo lucky she didn't get up and punch him in the eyeball. She could stand him, but he was cute, she wasn't gon lie about that.   
**


	4. the stomache flu?

**Here's the next chapter I know it's short but its just leading up to the next chapter. These first few chapters aren't gonna be so intense but they will soon.**

**Thanx to the 2 people that reviewed my stori,my love to bananas and princess HOLLA!!!**

**Hope ya like!!!**

Almost two years later

Sitting on the bathroom floor hovering over the tiolet was Latasia throwing up once again that early morning.

"Tasia!, get out the bathroom! I'm gonna piss on myself!" Maleak yelled banging on the bathroom door.

"Go use mom and dad's bathroom!" Latasia yelled back at her little brother, then seconds later she began throwing up again.

A few minutes later her other younger brother Omarion came pounding on the door, "Latasia! Seriously now, God! Get ya ass out the bathroom!"

"Stop cursin' in my house!" Melissa Santana, Latasia's mother yelled from her bedroom, "And Tasia time ta get out the bathroom"

Latasia slowly got up from the floor, flushed the tiolet then walked to the door. Opening it she saw her brother's angry face.

"Damn, finally ya ass got out the bathroom" he said pushing the door open more.

"What I said about cursin', do you want me-- no better yet, do you want ya father to get out this bed!" their mom yelled again.

"Sorry mama!" Omarion said, "Tasia what the hell is wrong wit you, why you throwing up all the time?"

"I don't know... I think I might got the stomache flu" Tasia said as she walked to her bedroom and closed the door.

**I know, I know it was short but the next part won't be as short.**

**So Latasia's sick?????**

**Is it really the stomache???**

**Well i don't know u tell me**

**R&R!!! HOLLA!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. the breakdown

**Here's the next chapter: **

**These first few chapters aren't gonna be so intense but they will soon.**

**Thanx to the 2 people that reviewed my stori,my love to bananas and princess HOLLA!!!**

**Hope ya like!!!**

"Okay, so Latasia according to the results of the tests I've taken you've been tested negative for all STIs and STDs. Just as your sister predicted you are pregnant, 3 weeks pregnant to be exact" Dr. Chantel Martinez, the gynecologist said assuringly.

"...oh my God..., " Latasia whispered lowering her head into her hands, "I can't believe this is happening"

"Um, do you want me to leave you two alone for a moment?" Dr. Martinez said sadden by the sight of another young girl's life being halted by the news of a baby on the way.

"That would be nice Dr. 'Nezy" Carmen said using the nickname she gave her.

When the doctor walked out of the office, neither one of them made a sound. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Carmen...," Latasia whispered, "I'm 14..."

Carmen just looked at her sister she didn't know what to say. She wanted to say that everything was going to be alright but she knew that was only partly true.

There parents were very wonderful peple, they loved all six of their children but when serious things happened they knew how to handle it.

Latasia best friend Alex would surely be there to comfort her but Sean being her guy best friend who thought of himself as her protector would... well she didn't even know how he would react.

Then there is her older brother Tyreec and Tracker; they were going to go crazy on the guy that got her pregnant.

This situation was just turning her whole world upside down.

Latasia's voice brought Carmen out of her daze, "Carmen, 14... a freshmen in high school... I can't be havin' no baby!". Latasia got out the chair she was sitting in and started pacing, "What the hell am I doin with a baby at this age, shoot I'm a baby myself!...What are mommy and daddy gonna say?... They gon beat my ass-- no they gon kill me..."

"Tasia, just calm down--" Carmen started to say but was cut off.

"Nah, C, I can't calm down... this can NOT be happening... Do you know what gon happen when Sean and Tracker find out!," she paced around the room with her hands on her head crying, "No, no, no, no, NO!, I am NOT pregnant!"

Carmen got up out of the chair, walked over to her sister and grabbed her shoulders, "Latasia, calm down before you have a fit. You are pregnant and you can't change that..."

With that siad Latasia just broke down in her sister's arms.

"Jay is gonna kill me" she said through sobs.

"Jay is not gon touch you," Carmen said starting to get mad, "if he's smart he will not touch you"

After about 5 more minutes of her crying, Dr. 'Nezy popped her head through the door, "Can I come in now?"

"Yeah, everything's okay now" Carmen said as the doctor took a seat at her desk.

"Okay um, Latasia I just wanna let you know that I know what you're going through. I got pregnant when I was 16, thought I couldn't go to college but with help from my friends and family look at me now a very successful gynecologist , helping others like yourself. So don't worry everything will be okay... Now while I was out there I got all the information you'll need from umplanned pregnancy centers to adoption agencies to abortion clinics" Dr. 'Nezy explained to them.

"Wow..." was all Latasia could say.

"I know you're feeling kind of overwhelmed right now..." the doctor said.

They talked for a little while longer about some of the info in the brochures. When they were finished and about to leave Dr. Martinez called Latasia back in.

"Whenever you need to talk, you can just come by or call me?" she said with a smile.

Latasia smiled back, "Thanx, Dr. 'Nezy" and walked out the door to face the world.

**R&R!!! HOLLA!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
